Curiosity killed the dork
by Tazzybizzy
Summary: THE WINNER IS...
1. Okay, please read I fixed it

Kay, I finally figured it out!(well I was told what to do, but whatev.) Here's what you do!:

You say you made a story to put in this contest, I'll put it up as a chapter, then on** Friday, when the contest ends**, you go to my profile and vote for **one **of your favorites in the poll that will be up.

That's all.

Less confusing this way?

More confusing this way?

I'm doing it this way because I don't know how they usually go.

Also, **Friday, USA Mountain time**, afternoonish- i gots school.


	2. sakuuya Yes i'm doing it like this

**sakuuya's story**! **NOT** MINE! SAKUUYA'S!

This is my first time doing a contest and I don't know how they usually work, so I'll do it this way. I'm posting them on here and have help from the readers and other contestants chose what one they like best. But they can't chose their's.

(Just in case:) No lawsuits!

* * *

**Everything You Ever**

This drabble was written for **TazzyBizzyNya's 100-Word Contest**. It takes place entirely within Masaya's head during the final battle (manga-style).

Words

The drabble: 100

Total (Counting the A/N): 168

_This is what you wanted..._

Only half-aware, Masaya considered this. There was something to be said, he decided, for letting this him-who-wasn't-him purify the world.

_Let me destroy the humans who oppose us. Let me create a perfect world._

Masaya wanted to acquiesce to the honeyed voice in his head, but then he glimpsed a terrified Ichigo through his usurped eyes.

_Stop fighting! If we destroy this girl, we can save the Earth!_

Save Ichigo, or destroy the humans he loathed. In Masaya's mind, there was only one choice.

The Mew Aqua was like a bomb detonating in his chest


	3. Kitty Kat KO

**Kitty Kat K.O**'s story! **NOT** MINE!

NO LAWSUITS!

* * *

A drabble for **TazzybizzyNya**'s competition. The rules were that it had to be under 100 words, so yes, it's short for a reason. Review please!

Watching

She was watching him. She was always watching him. When he dodged, when he flew, when he attacked, when he screamed. Whatever he did, she saw it. And it was beginning to become irritating.

Annoyance swept over him, and clenching his hands into fists, he exploded, "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Blinking, she smiled innocently, "Because this way, I get to see your face when it hits you."

"When what hits me?"

A second later, there was a splatting noise. Wiping cream and pie from his face, Taruto narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"Purin!"

**A/N: **Told you it was short. Now, please review?


	4. Spiritcharm

This is **Spiritcharm**'s story! **NOT** MINE!

This story is for **TazzybizzyNya**'s contest to write a story under a 100 words.

* * *

By Spiritcharm

A mature alien male was sitting in a tree. He was watching a young green haired girl by the name of Lettuce. She was reading a book unaware of the purple haired male outside.

He has been watching her for awhile now. There wasn't much of a reason why he was there. He just wanted to.

Maybe because he was fond of her. But she must never know. He must never reveal his love to his green haired angel.

Please review.


	5. Safaia Bara

This is **Safaia Bara's** story. **NOT** MINE!

* * *

Okay. Here's my entry for Tazzy-chan's 100 word fic contest.

Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Contest: TazzybizzyNya's 100 word fic

Title: Only A Dream

Words: 100 (without A/Ns)

_The final scream of a woman and an infant's cry were the only sounds echoing off the white hospital walls._

"_No! Ichigo! Stay with me, Ichigo! ICHIGO!!" With one final, shaky breath, her hand went limp in his. The emerald-haired man dropped to his knees and cursed the Kami above._

_The wailing of a light-green-haired infant girl shattered his heart even more. She knew. She knew her mother wasn't coming back._

Kisshu woke with a start, nearly falling out of the tree. He peered through his Koneko-chan's window to see her fast asleep.

"Thank Kami. It was only a dream."

It. Was. Short. I know. But I like how it turned out.

Later guys!

SB


	6. Rawrrr Itss Meggerss

this is **Rawrrr It'ss Meggerss XDXDXD's** story! **NO**T MINE!

* * *

_**A/N: This is a little drabble for **__**TazzybizzyNya**__**'s contest because I was bored. It has to be under one-hundred words, so it's going to be short for a reason.**_

XoXoX

Ichigo stood in the middle of Café Mew Mew. Ryou had told her to come early, but he never told her why. Ichigo sat at a table, bored. She began tapping on the table, when she heard a noise behind her.

She quickly looked around. _What was that?! _She wondered. She stood up and switched on a light. "Surpise!" everyone yelled.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "What?" Ryou smirked. "You know, today I met a girl who forgot her birthday."

"Really?! Who?" she asked. Ryou laughed. "You. Happy Birthday, Strawberry." He handed her a gift, and she smiled. "Thank you."

XoXoX

_**A/N: I think it sucked. XDXDXD The story, not including the author's note, was exactly ninty-nine words! :-3 Well, before you hit back, or close this page…**_

_**Review! :-)**_

_**Adieu!  
-winks and does peace sign-  
(n.n)v**_


	7. Kish's Kittie

**Kish's Kittie**'s story! **NOT** MINE!

* * *

**A/N: This is my entry for Tazzy's Contest. I didn't realize how hard it would be to write a story under 100 words. xD But anyway, here it is. It is a death scene. What else would you expect from me?**

"Ichigo, no!" Ryou couldn't run fast enough through the light rain as Ichigo fell to the ground before him. A tear slipped down his cheek as he held his beloved Ichigo, struck by a powerful attack.

"Shirogane, listen," Ichigo spoke up. "Never… forget me…"

The last bit of life left her as Ryou held her in his arms. The once light rain began pounding down on his back. He stared down at her lifeless body. _Why would you think for even one second Ichigo… that I would ever forget you?_


	8. MewRebecky

This is **MewRebecky**'s story! **NOT** MINE!

* * *

This is my entry for TazzybizzyNya's contest (this story even made me sad)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She staggered and fell to the ground in a twitching heap, blood pouring from her chest.

He looked into her eyes and watched, as she slipped away into a world of nothingness and despair.

His kitty-cat wasn't coming back and he knew it.

One silent tear fell slowly down his cheek as she left from this world into the next.

It was his fault; he hadn't meant to kill her, he never even meant to harm her. He was just following the orders he was given.

He stood up and teleported away, away from the girl he had once loved.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Its 100 words without the author notes, this story is very sad I know…


	9. Rizu NekoChan

this is **Rizu Neko-Chan's** story!** NOT** MINE!

* * *

(A.N./ What am I, the seventh person to enter for this? But it's so fun, and I enjoy seeing all of the entries! Enjoy!)

---

Retasu sat on her couch at home, curled up with a cup of cocoa and a good book. As the chapter came to a close, her thoughts began to drift off to her time as a Mew.

She always thought her life to be a storybook fairytale. The story of the Mews was a tale of the evil, but purposeful aliens, brave heroines, intriguing romance, and the thrilling climax: the defeat of the terrible Deep Blue.

_Someday, _she vowed, _I'll do my best to write a book about the Mews._

She smiled to herself and took a sip of cocoa.


	10. eeveepuff

This is **eevee-puff**'sstory! **NOT** MINE!

* * *

For Tazzybizzynya's 100 word-fic contest. Exactly 100 words! Had this kicking around as an idea for a while.

Pai woke to the image of Kisshu inches from his face with his lips puckered, which was an unpleasant image, and especially so when semi-conscious.

It didn't take Pai any effort to toss Kisshu off.

"Why, might I ask, were you attempting to kiss me?" Pai growled, towering over the crumpled figure.

"I think baby carrots made me gay."

It took Pai several seconds to process this. ". . ._What?_"

"Koneko-chan won't go out with me, Pai, and _I like rainbows_. What other explanation can there be?"

"You repulse women?"

"Can't you just _accept _me for what I _am_?"

". . .Disgusting?"


	11. Unfashionably

This is **Unfashionably**'s story. **NOT** MINE!

* * *

**Unfash: 97 words (not counting this authors note) for TazzybizzyNya's 100-word contest~ **

I watched Ichigo from the elevated safety of the tree as she sat on the park bench. She was perfection, her features softly illuminated in the moonlight. I took everything I had not to fly down from the tree and steal a kiss from her.

I wanted her, wanted to kiss her, wanted her to be mine, forever. But in that moment she was so beautiful, so Utopian, that it would have been a sin to disrupt her. If I was to kiss her then, I knew how she would react.

So I continued to simply watch.


	12. CherrieSakura

This is **Cherrie-Sakura**'s story!** NOT** MINE**. **Sorry, I thought it was already in the story!

* * *

**Hey Fictioners,**

**So, I wasn't going to enter this competition. But I thought 'What the heck? If KK-san and KO-chan can do it, so can I!' So I did :)**

**There were so many entries for this competition; more than I expected! TazzybizzyNya really got some good feedback for her idea.**

**So anyway, this is mine. I don't think it's good at all, but it's actually REALLY hard writing a story in less than one hundred words. I urge anyone brave enough to try it; it was challening, yet fun! **

**TOTAL WORD COUNT: Exactly 100, not including Author's Notes :P**

The Cupcake Thief

It was too quiet, he mused, venturing downstairs, peering around the empty cafe.

He found her in the kitchen, poking around in Keiichirou's latest batch of creativity; a tray of delicately iced cupcakes. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched her, a smirk curling his lips and twinkling in his icy eyes.

"What are you doing?"

She squeaked, jumped, and whipped around, blushing furiously.

"N-nothing! I'm just going!"

She scurried past him, but he stopped her.

"Strawberry!"

She turned.

"You forgot something."

Their fingers brushed as she took the offered cupcake, and they shared a rare small smile... Then she was gone.

**See, the ending is really irking me. I didn't know how to finish it, and by the time I'd thought of what I wanted to say, I only had seven words left! Gah!**

**Not my best work, by far. Oh well. I'm proud of myself for actually DOING it and not going overboard with description. **

**What'd you think, KK-san? For once, I was restricted to little description! LOL!**

**Love to my friends, readers, and those who review,**

**Yours,**

**Cherrie S.**

**xoxo**


	13. SuzuKoneko

This is **Suzu-Koneko**'sstory! **NOT** mine.

* * *

Here it is! 73 words! Wot!  
And 2 chapters!!

Light footsteps. Swish of red hair. Bell tinkles.

Rustle of leaves.

Green blur.

Soft, Warm lips meet unsuspecting pink ones.

Silence . . .

Quiet chuckle.

"Thanks; that was delicious."

Deep blush on peach skin.

"Later, Koneko-Chan."

_Swoosh._

" . . . Kisshu . . . You . . .!!"

Words failed her.

Golden eyes sparkle. Creak of branches.

_Whisper._

"Is it later yet, Koneko-Chan?"

Below:

Sigh. Bell tinkles.

Green Blur.  
Startled meow.

"Nya!"

Strong arms hold tighly.

Snuggle.

Deep blush . . .

"I missed you, Honey."

" . . .Kisshu . . .!!"

Okay, IF you don't hate me for taking up review space, could you post this  
for me? and please italicize "swoosh" and "whisper"? I'll love you forever if  
you do!!

Suzu-Koneko


	14. Tatsu

This is **Tatsu**'s Story! **NOT** MINE!

* * *

Kitten catching

Ichigo walked out of her house, half expecting Kisshu to grab that  
moment, Kisshu was waiting for her. He jumped behind her, and huggled her.

"Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo shouted "Ki-" but was interrupted by a loud POP.

Suddenly Kisshu wasn't holding Ichigo.  
Kisshu looked around for his koneko-chan, but there was only a black kitten.

Ichigo had meant to shout "Kisshu!" and break his nose, but she had suddenly  
fallen. Ichigo looked down, hoping it wasn't true. She had turned into a cat,  
AGAIN!

Ichigo ran.

"Koneko-chan?" Kisshu called, his ears drooping, beginning the search for his  
kitten.

I'm sorry; I know that it's no good! But please put it in the contest  
anyway!  
~Tatsu


	15. Insert Generic Fan Name here

This is Insert **Generic Fan Name Here**'sstory! **NOT** MINE!

The saying comes from one of my favorite shows. I honestly wasn't planning on entering...but I guess it couldn't hurt to at least write something (though it's probably too late, anyways)

Onesided? KisshuIchigo

Written to TazzyBizzyNya's 100 Word Contest

I think it feels a little awkward...

xxx

Kisshu squinted, trying to come up with a reason that made sense.

He couldn't.

She's just like every other _human_, he thought, because _humans_ aren't snowflakes.

They were all noisy...

_but only one of them ended their noise with adorable 'nya!'s_

They all wanted him dead...

_but only one would cry._

They all wanted him to pay...

_but only one did it for the Earth's future._

And he knew they'd probably all be willing to deny him as she did.

Exception: he wouldn't care.

The thought of being around _humans _made his stomache turn...

but with Ichigo...

he craved it.


	16. Tomoyo Kinomoto

This is **Tomoyo Kinomoto****'s **story, **no**t mine!

**This is for TazzybizzyNya's contest for writing a "good" story in 100 words or less.** Which led to having a whole story of oneshots that are 100 words long each: this. ((sighs)) You know, these are a lot harder to write than they seem!

Story: 100 words

With ANs: 180 words

A young woman emerged from concealment, walking tentatively to a glass-enclosed artifact. It was a dead teenage girl, preserved in an airtight case. The woman put her hand on the glass.

"Oh, Ichigo!" she murmured, hanging her head in grief. She couldn't bear looking at the other cases, but she couldn't _not_ look at them. Reverently, she circulated the room, paying her respects to the dead. "I'm so sorry."

"The best I can do is making sure they'll never find me," she whispered, ripping a reward for the missing bird-girl off the wall before slipping out of the silent museum.

All in favor of having a 100-word oneshot one chapter and the full(er) length one the next vote now. ((grins)) Please read and review! I hope you liked


	17. XxXChiharuChan1000SpringsxX

**A/N:** Har, har! I thought I'd participate in **TazzybizzyNya**'s challenge err, I mean contest. Tis' very interesting! This is a drabble about Ichigo's will to keep fighting, even in the darkest times! This is 99 words, excluding Author's Notes.

I only have one shot at this. If I mess up, everyone's lives will be at stake. Everyone, don't count me out so soon! I will find a way! However… this is all I can do. It might not be enough. Therefore, with my heart in my throat, and my Strawberry-Bell-Bell clutched deep with in my grasps, I will risk it all. Just remember, you guys are my best friends, and I'll never let you down. Consequently as I run into the fray mindlessly, don't grieve for me, just keep fighting!

**A/N:** That was… fun. 'Ne ways, bye! I have to keep updating for another contest. T.T


	18. AN

ELLO people!

Thanks for voting!

16 author/authoress entered, 21 people voted, and it was a tie.

A three way tie.

Evee-Puff

Tomoyo Kinomoto

XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsxX

were the winners.

So What I'm gonna do is have **another vote with only those three authors/authoress **(?)

So check out my profile and vote! Again....


	19. THE WINNER IS

Congratulations Evee-puff! You win the contest with your story,'Baby Carrots'

Everyone seemed to like your story!

Here it is again!:

For Tazzybizzynya's 100 word-fic contest. Exactly 100 words! Had this kicking around as an idea for a while.

---

Pai woke to the image of Kisshu inches from his face with his lips puckered, which was an unpleasant image, and especially so when semi-conscious.

It didn't take Pai any effort to toss Kisshu off.

"Why, might I ask, were you attempting to kiss me?" Pai growled, towering over the crumpled figure.

"I think baby carrots made me gay."

It took Pai several seconds to process this. ". . ._What?_"

"Koneko-chan won't go out with me, Pai, and _I like rainbows_. What other explanation can there be?"

"You repulse women?"

"Can't you just _accept _me for what I _am_?"

". . .Disgusting?"

* * *

It was an interesting story!

Oh and did i tell you? There's no prize! I'm just curious at who can do it! MUWHAHAHAHA!

(**truth be told, idk what you give as prizes other than the fact that you know you did something better than others.)**

Congratulations Evee-puff again!

Don't worry, i'll never do a contest again, i confused myself and hurt my brain.


End file.
